Happy Halloween!
by Giodano
Summary: Halloween isn't all what it's cracked up to be!


Rated: PG 13  
  
Charmed: Happy Halloween!  
  
Piper awoke to seeing her bedroom wall and hearing her alarm peering into her ear "Err" she moaned, as she looked at the sky out side "another cloudy Halloween, Why can't our Halloweens' have a little sunshine?" Leo sat up and said "would you turn that alarm off your going to wake Wyatt!" Piper looked at Leo and then turned her alarm off. "And Halloweens aren't supposed to be happy and joyful- "but I thought that when we went back in time- "yes Halloween is very good but, at the same time it's very bad. See Halloween comes form the term "All Hallows Eve" Hallows is a Pagan god. He made Halloween a day that all he's spirits free, even the bad. That's why people dress up, they are symbolising the spirits. But Halloween is also good because it's the day when all witches are together in spirit and flesh, that's why your power can increases when it's Halloween" said Leo. "Oh my god Leo I didn't know you knew the Halloween story so well!" she replied. She leaned over a kissed him "well you can't be a whitelighter without knowing these things." he said with a smile.  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen and looked over a Phoebe who had been on the computer all night for work. Paige looked over at the coffee jug which was empty. "boy your working too hard" said Paige, "yeah, well try telling that to Mrs. Bossy-boots!" she said, when she spoke you could tell she was tired. "anyhow what are you doing?" said paige. "Well _ wants me to find something new to write about in stead of love, and I can understand that she wants new things but I'm famous because I write about love ties and love triangles" replied Phoebe. " well anyway it Halloween you don't have work today do you?" asked Paige. "no but that doesn't stop _ from giving me Homework!" Phoebe answered as she placed her hand on her head to support it up.  
  
Paige walked up stairs and went further until she arrived at the attic. She opened the book of shadow, she turned page by page until she found a spell entitled "Truly Enchanting Halloween Dress." Paige looked at the page and smiled "yes! This will be the best costume" she said to herself. She read the spell and a glitter of white light filled the room, then when it settled Paige was no longer in casual dress. She was attired in a blue dress which was shinning with glitter and blue glass slippers. She also had a blue witches hat on, "wow this is beautiful", she said as she looked in the mirror. She toke one step and noticed that all the blue had turned to purple, she walked downstairs as the dress changed colour "WOW! This is the best costume!" she said with a smile. Piper came down the stairs and spotted Paige in her new dress " oh my god! That's a nice dress!" she said, her expression changed "um, Paige why is your dress changing colour?" she said with a frown, "oh it's a magical dress- "WHAT?" Screamed Leo, "After all you have been through with personal gain- Leo was cut off "Leo! It's a Halloween costume that Mom wore when she was alive, it said at the bottom of the page " Dearest three, say this spell Halloween morning and you will each receive a dress with different magical powers". "and mine has the power to change colour" added Paige, Paige watched as Piper and Leo opened their mouth as to be revolted, "um, Paige I don't think that dress just changes colour.. Your hair is green!" said Piper. Paige looked in the mirror that was near the front door, she toke her hat off and looked at her green hair. "oh my god!" she screamed. But then the green disappeared and it was back to her Auburn self. She placed the hat back on and he hair went bright red, "oh, it must be the hat!" she said with a sigh of relief. "Few! I was scared a minute then" said Piper also sighing with relief. "Piper why don't you say the spell and wear your dress for the Halloween party at P3 tonight?" suggested Paige, "um I don't know- "ARGGGGH" the sound of Phoebe's voice came from the kitchen. Piper, Paige and Leo ran toward the kitchen.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
